Confrontación
by Silvers07
Summary: Esta vez Sucy decidió mirar a la cara a la castaña, si realmente todo estaba perdido, al menos le diría a Akko, no iba a huir más, no le importaba si la otra chica se molestará o alejara de su lado, es más eso sería bueno talvez para así olvidarse de una vez de esos dolorosos sentimientos.


Buenas gente! Vaya que pasan rápido los meses y cuando me doy cuenta tengo que publicar alv, Y entre tantas cosas que tengo que hacer con las justas tengo tiempo libre (¿Quién dijo que estudiar arte sería fácil? :v)

En fin aquí voy con otro fic Sukko . Lwa y personajes son propiedad de trigger

Pdta: No me odien Diakko fans

En cierta habitación de la academia, se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado, acostada en su cama mientras miraba fijamente al desgastado techo del lugar; sin embargo sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia otra cosa, o más bien hacia alguien.

Atsuko Kagari, era la persona que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. Pensando en que la castaña estaba con Diana Cavendish en estos momentos y lo que estarían haciendo.

No sabía con exactitud desde cuándo o cómo fue que aquella bruja comenzó a llenar sus pensamientos, desde cuando dejó de molestarle, o como la empezó a ver con ojos ajenos a la amistad. Sucy Manbaravan había bajado la guardia y dejó que Akko inundará sus sentimientos.

Trató de ignorarlos, de hacer como si nada y tratarla de la misma manera, para cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era imposible, era demasiado tarde.

* * *

-¡Iré a ver Diana!- dijo Akko más temprano, salía bien arreglada y con una emoción nunca antes vista, ni siquiera cuando hablaba de su ídolo de la infancia se mostraba así. Hace unos meses que ella y Diana habían comenzado a salir, algo que tomo por sorpresa a todos, pues nadie se esperaba que la chica prodigio y la más tonta de la Luna Nova terminarán juntas, al final terminaron por acostumbrarse al hecho y seguir con normalidad sus asuntos.

Sucy fingió no mostrar interés y se despidió secamente de su amiga, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, para ignorar el doloroso sentimiento que se presentaba cada vez que veía a Akko de esa manera. Quería ser ella la que causara esa sonrisa y no la rubia heredera de los Cavendish.

La castaña finalmente cerró la puerta dejando sala a la otra bruja, pues incluso Lotte había salido hoy en una cita con Bárbara, hasta cierto punto sentía envidia de que sus dos amigas sean felices con otras personas. ¿Debería probar salir con alguien más? No, no funcionaría, su corazón ya estaba ocupado por la fanática de Shyni Chariot.

Dejó sus experimentos, pues no daban ningún resultado con esos pensamientos en su mente y decidió recostarse un poco. Acostada en su cama, su mirada se dirige hacia un pequeño muñeco de color blanco en forma de cuervo, aquel que Akko llevaba el día en que se conocieron, inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, realmente atesoraría ese día por el resto de su vida, sin darse cuenta Akko había mejorado su vida, era la luz que iluminaba su oscuro pasado y ahora, debido a su terco y estúpido orgullo, se estaba alejando. Con ese pensamiento miró hacia el techo y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose, seguido del ya conocido caminar de la persona que entraba, hizo que la pelirosa comenzara a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

-¿Sucy?- Preguntó la recién llegada en cuanto vio que la otra bruja se levantaba- perdóname si te desperté.

Por su parte Sucy trató de actuar lo más normal posible.

-Eres muy ruidosa ¿No pudiste llegar más tarde?

Akko infló sus mejillas haciendo un mohín

-Diana tenía asuntos que atender, pero no importa, podré pasar más tiempo con ella mañana después de clases-mientras hablaba Sucy , como muchas veces podía notar la emoción con la que hablaba de la rubia, cosa que le daba esa sensación de angustia en su pecho.

-Las cosas entre nosotras van muy bien- seguía hablando Akko- es más, me siento segura de dar el siguiente paso y ser oficialmente su novia…

Es cuando la castaña deja de hablar que Sucy reacciona y siente como un par de calientes lágrimas estaban deslizándose por su pálido rostro. Instantáneamente llevó su brazo derecho a su cara para limpiarla, lo último que quería en esos momentos era que Akko la viera así, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

-¿Sucy? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la otra bruja acercándose a la pelirosa.

A Akko la situación se le hacía extraña, pues era la primera vez que veía a su amiga llorar.

-Si, si estoy bien- respondió la pelirosa desviando la mirada, aunque sabía que era en vano negar la situación.

-Por supuesto que no estás bien ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás enferma? Vamos dime lo que te pasa, puedo hacer lo que sea para que te sientas mejor. Insistía Akko.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo- respondió Sucy con un semblante sombrío.

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que lo haría; eres muy importante para mí.

La siguiente respuesta de la bruja pelirosa dejó algo sorprendida a la admiradora de Chariot.

-Pero, Diana es más importante para ti ¿Verdad?- dijo Sucy.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando?

Esta vez Sucy decidió mirar a la cara a la castaña, si realmente todo estaba perdido, al menos le diría a Akko, no iba a huir más, no le importaba si la otra chica se molestará o alejara de su lado, es más eso sería bueno talvez para así olvidarse de una vez de esos dolorosos sentimientos.

-Yo, nunca me imaginé llegar a sentir de esta manera por alguien, pero de hacerlo ¿Por qué demonios tenías que ser tú? Traté de ignorar esto de todas las formas, incluso intenté de alejarte con miles de bromas, pero no funcionó y cuando me di cuenta, mis sentimientos se hicieron demasiado grandes para poder controlarlos.

Akko solo seguía escuchando con sorpresa las palabras de su amiga; palabras que nunca esperó oir de su parte. Al terminar, por puro instinto tomó la mano de la bruja que tenía en frente.

-Es…pera Sucy ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Acaso tú…

Fue interrumpida por la respuesta de Sucy.

-Si Akko, estoy enamorada de ti.

Los ojos de la castaña se dilataron al escuchar esas palabras y solo atinó a mirar hacia abajo murmurando algo inaudible para la otra. Un silencio incómodo había empezado a formarse en la habitación, hasta que la misma Sucy lo rompió.

-Iré a tomar aire, no me sigas- dijo levantándose de la cama donde estaban sentadas.

Akko no tardó en reaccionar y se paró rápidamente deteniendo con su mano a la otra. La acorraló contra la puerta apretando fuertemente la extremidad de esta para que no escapará

-Espera Sucy ¿Lo qué dices es verdad? ¿No estás jugando conmigo?

La susodicha, jamás se había visto tan indefensa ante una situación, no le quedó otra opción más que responder.

-¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?- dijo mirando hacia un costado.

Nuevamente un silencio incómodo comenzó a reinar en el lugar.

-Bésame- soltó de repente Akko.

Sucy la miró muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces demuéstramelo

Sucy seguía sin moverse o decir algo. Acto seguido, vió como Akko comenzó a acercarse hacia su rostro, sin razonamiento alguno, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo, en poco tiempo comenzó a sentir la respiración de la otra chica sobre sus labios, y antes de darse cuenta, Akko ya había tomado posesión de estos, provocando miles de agradables sensaciones en ella, disfrutando de la sensación de aquella boca que por tanto tiempo había deseado probar. No obstante, después de un tiempo así, fue ella quien rompió ese beso y acto seguido empujó bruscamente a Akko de ese lugar.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Akko?!- gritó ahora más indignada-¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Qué pasa con Diana? Yo… ¡Yo no seré tu segunda opción!

Más lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, pero esta vez de coraje, se sentía usada, traicionada y con toda razón, Akko ya tenía pareja ¿Qué necesidad tenía de hacer eso con ella?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir los brazos de la otra bruja rodearla y enterrar su cabeza en su pecho.

-No sabes cuánto esperé que me dijeras esas palabras- comenzó a decir Akko- Tu también me gustas Sucy, más que como una amiga.

Era ahora Sucy la que se mostraba sorprendida.

-Tenía miedo y pensé que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, creí que salir con alguien más me ayudaría a olvidarlos, pero hasta ahora no ha funcionado, supongo que ya no importa eso ahora, que sé que te sientes de la misma manera.

-¿Lo..lo dices enserio?

-¡Lo digo enserio!- dijo Akko recuperando su semblante natural-Te… te amo Sucy.

La otra bruja podía sentir como su pálida cara se coloreaba con el tono más alto de rojo conocido. Pero a la vez una enorme alegría comenzaba a llenarla por dentro.

-Tam… también te a…amo Akko- dijo. La otra chica la abrazó más fuerte, hundiendo esta vez su cara entre su cuello, abrazo que la pelirosa correspondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué harás con Diana entonces?-preguntó Sucy.

Akko rió por lo bajo.

-Nunca pasó nada serio entre nosotras, pero hablaré con ella mañana.

Se separaron después de unos momentos, para que Akko pueda cambiar la ropa que llevaba puesta por una más cómoda.

* * *

-Sucy- llamó Akko momentos después

-¿Si?

Akko mostró un cuaderno entro sus manos y preguntó:

-Mañana hay examen con Lucky sensei, me preguntaba si tu ¿Podrías ayudarme a estudiar?

Sucy se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Akko para depositar un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

-Por supuesto, nada sería mejor que pasar la tarde con mi materia favorita y mi chica favorita- dijo mostrando sus filudos dientes. Haciendo que las dos ultimas palabras sonrojaran a la castaña

* * *

 **Fin, espero les haya gustado. Curiosamente estaba escuchando un sountrad de pokemon platino (El de cinthya) en versión sinfónica cuando escribía la parte final de esto. Si se lo preguntan, no no tengo 3ds, juego en shwodow :v**

 **¿Alguien conoce alguna página o consejos para practicar acuarela?**

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasión**


End file.
